Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush - Big Time Christmas
''Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush - Big Time Christmas ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Big Time Rush Crossover film to be created by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Griffin assigns Big Time Rush to make their own Christmas EP, but in order to get back to Minnesota for the holidays, BTR has to make 3 songs as well as find guest stars for two of them, all in five hours before they can go to Minnesota for the holidays. First they record "Beautiful Christmas" and later they sneak into Miranda Cosgrove's TV special so they can record a song with her, but first disguise themselves as bears and later kidnap Fabio. Their cover is blown when Cosgrove opens the door to get her costume for the second part of her special and she sees James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos.She isn't happy until the boys explain their situation, and that her manager's daughter loves their album. Fabio then confesses that he is a bad singer. Cosgrove changes her mind and decides that Big Time Rush should sing Fabio's part in "All I Want for Christmas Is You". Gustavo records it live when the song starts. After recording the second song, Gustavo gets run over by Snoop Dogg's limousine. Big Time Rush asks Dogg to sing a duet with them and he agrees. They record "12 Days of Christmas" with a twist of rap. After recording the third song, the band finally finish the EP but Griffin decides to record another song to complete the EP because he heard Justin Bieber's eight-hour song "50 Days of Christmas" featuring 50 Cent. Gustavo has a breakdown inside the studio and Kendall changes his voice to a Chipmunk-esque voice and agrees to record another song with Snoop called "Let's Stay in Our PJs (All Christmas Long)". After recording the final song, the band leaves the studio for the holiday, only to discover that a blizzard has closed down all flights to the Midwest. Katie then comes forward and suggests they make some Christmas happen in L.A., which they do by bringing the studio decorations to the Palmwoods and installing them in the lobby for Mr. Bitters, to show him what it's like to celebrate Christmas the way you're supposed to – with friends. Gustavo and Kelly soon arrive as well; he missed his flight to Fiji and figured he might as well spend Christmas with the boys. He also reveals to them that he brought a Christmas feast, and as they all sit down to eat, the film comes to a close as the narrator wishes everyone a 'Big Time' Christmas. Mrs. Knight attempts packing up all the family presents so she won't have to pay a luggage fee at the airport. Katie tries to bring Christmas spirit to a Scrooge-esque Mr. Bitters. She starts by trying to invite him over to watch It's a Wonderful Life; however, at the end of it, he comments on what the Palmwoods would be like if he hadn't been born. Katie then imagines this as well, with a hunky new manager throwing a dance party. After watching her act out her vision, Bitters angrily claims that he doesn't care that no one likes him and would rather have Christmas on his own. In the end, Katie makes up for this by setting up their Christmas in the Palm Woods and giving him the presents they were going to take to Minnesota. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Genie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) will be guest starring in this film. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (TV Series) Season 2's Episodes Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Written songs Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Christmas Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films